


Delight

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [134]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Sparring with Granger was always a delight.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	Delight

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Thanks to Frumpologist for hosting these!**
> 
> **My Wheel of Doom rolled: Lucius Malfoy + Hate**
> 
> **If you liked it (or hated it) leave me a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

There were few emotions Lucius Malfoy was more acquainted with than hate. For as long as he could remember, hatred ruled him. It wasn’t uncontrollable, mindless hatred. Not the hot hatred of the battlefield. It was the cold, bitter hatred of a man whose convictions ruled him. Convictions that were bred into him as surely as they were bred into his father and his father’s father before him. Hate was in the Malfoy blood and Lucius seemed to have more of it than anyone else he knew.

He swirled the expensive Firewhisky in his glass as he surveyed the rest of his club. The second war was long over and still, the hatred ruled his heart. It filled him up and without an outlet for it, it just built inside his chest. There was no safe outlet for his hatred these days, except his seat in the Wizengamot, and even then, no raw hatred could be shown. Only sown through the laws presented and politicked over.

A few of his contemporaries nodded at him as they passed his table, though none joined him. Even more, ignored him entirely. That filled him with another kind of rage. A rage that ran hot under his skin. Though, that hatred couldn’t be shown either. Lucius Malfoy did not show his hate or his rage to anyone. He was cool. His demeanor always chilly. His facade ice. His face a mask. Something else he hated.

“You should smile more,” a low, sultry voice suggested. The grip on his glass tightened momentarily as Hermione Granger slid into the seat across from him. “You’re actually good-looking when you smile.”

The hatred and rage were still there, still vying for an outlet in his chest, but they dimmed somewhat in her presence and a true smile almost took over his face. The corners of his lips quirked up, just a little.

“Miss Granger,” he gave her a small nod, schooling his face once more into the mask everyone expected of him.

“Lucius.” She smirked at him and flicked her fingers, a waiter brought her a tall glass of deep red wine.

“Who are you wooing this evening?” he asked. Granger was the youngest member of the Wizengamot and had joined every exclusive club in London that would have her in order to politick at work and in her off hours.

“Perhaps I’m just enjoying a drink with a colleague,” she suggested, taking a sip of her wine. Lucius watched her lick a drop of wine from her bottom lip and felt some of the tension leak from his body, only to be replaced with a different sort of tension. Sparring with Granger was always a delight.

**_~Fin~_ **


End file.
